All Around The Clock Tower
by iBelieveInAngels
Summary: 50 prompts. 50 glimpses into the Club. What's not to love? *Many pairings mentioned*


_Yay! My first dabble into the Ouran fic craziness! Before we start the party- this fic has many pairings. Some of them I like, some I don't. And some just fit so well that I had to write them. So, I hope I got most of the pairings in here and that you'll like at least one of them. _

_And with that….. __**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Motor Boats, Oars, Usa-Chan, Twister, or Clock Towers. **_

_And with that, on with the show!!!!_

****************************************************************************

**1- Confidence**

Haruhi always wondered how those boys could be so confident that the girls would fall for their gilded words and acts. Then, she fell for it and understood.

**2- Wire **

The wire they walked was short, frayed, and close to breaking. Hikaru could only hope that when it broke, she'd understand why.

**3- Inhibition**

When you're the youngest son of one of the ten wealthiest men in the world, you can't afford to have any limitations, hesitations, or fears. So you can call Kyoya whatever you want, but don't ever say he has inhibitions; because he got rid of those a long time ago.

**4- Blessed **

Haruhi never thought that she'd think of the breaking of the vase as a blessing. It wasn't until she walked down the aisle on her wedding day that it finally occurred to her that maybe that was exactly what it had been.

**5- Alarm**

Damn Tono. Hikaru was so going to kill Tamaki for waking him up from his favorite dream.

**6- Sin**

Incest may have been a sin, but nobody said anything about narcissism being sinful, so that's what they called it.

**7- Injury**

Even the best doctor couldn't heal a broken heart, but damn it all if Kyoya wouldn't try to put hers back together.

**8- Relocation**

Every now and then one of the members would suggest moving to a larger room, but the Third Music Room just had too many memories.

Besides, it offered an excellent view of the clock tower.

**9- Availability**

Haruhi wondered what the boys would do if she went out on a date with someone. Haruhi also wondered why she cared what they thought- it wasn't like it mattered or anything. So…why was she still single?

**10- Hatred**

It was so easy for her to say that she hated the Host Club; it scared them all even though she took it back eventually.

**11- Beg**

Kyoya Ootori never begged for anything. Except her hand in marriage.

**12- Malfunction**

Maybe some kind of defect in their genes made them so attracted to each other. Truthfully, they were happier to think of it as fate.

**13- Dot**

It was so insignificant, like a dot on the ceiling. But for Mori, it was feeling like Honey had trusted him. And he'd failed to keep that trust. But try explaining that to Kaoru and Hikaru.

**14- Reader**

Kyoya thought he'd never have a problem "reading" a person- being able to predict their next move was just so easy for him. Or at least, it was until he met Haruhi.

**15- Premium**

She had no idea why she was so offended. For starters, it was only tuna, and second it was Tamaki. But honestly, just how stupid did he think she was?

**16- Terminal**

It wasn't supposed to end until Honey was good and ready to let him go. He'd forgotten that Mori wasn't bound by that rule anymore.

**17- Photograph**

It surprised them that ten years later, they were all still pretty much the same as they had been on the day the photo was taken at Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi's graduation. Aside from the marriages and resulting children, of course.

**18- Vestige**

How could he do it? How could he look me straight in the eye and act as if he didn't care?

Unless, he really felt that way….

**19- Agree**

The music room was a wreck. Walls covered in frosting, chairs torn apart and strewn about the floor, tea sets shattered on tables and their contents spilling onto people's shoes, and Usa-chan dangling off a chandelier. At least one good thing had come of it. They all agreed that Honey-sempai was NEVER allowed near coffee AGAIN.

**20- Specify**

Kyoya never really made it clear how she would pay, just that she would. Truly, Haruhi was kind of glad at how it all worked out.

**21- Dash **

"It's just a line! Why'd she take ten points off because of a stupid…. Are you listening to me?!?!?"

"You're adorable when you're pissed off."

**22- Bomb**

Tamaki had deluded him self into believing that only an explosion could tear the Host Club apart, but he'd never imagined Haruhi's wedding as the bomb.

**23- Item **

Toys were items, things without feelings or thoughts.

Hikaru wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Maybe then she'd still be with them.

**24- Blink**

It was so perfect. The seven of them, just playing around and being teenagers. They'd been at the beach all day, and now they were just relaxing. Kyoya never wanted it to end… but then he blinked, and the dream vanished only to be replaced with squealing tires and silk lined wood.

**25- Row**

"What do you mean, the engine freaking died?!?!?!"

"We are stuck on a boat in the middle of the sea!"

"Usa-chan needs a life jacket!!!!!"

"……"

"Well, _Captain Idiot_, this was your idea. What do we do now?"

"…… Anybody have an oar?"

"Oh, please can we just throw him overboard?"

**26- Chair**

Tamaki wished Kyoya had kept his mouth shut about the daddy-is-the-chairman thing. He didn't want Haruhi to think of him that way.

**27- Surround **

"Damn. They're everywhere!"

"Whoever came up with National Fan-Girl Appreciation Day is freaking disturbed."

"Who did come up with it?"

"……. _RENGE……."_

**28- Cooperation**

The others never seemed to be able to just go along with what Tamaki planned. Maybe if they would, they might find he did have some good ideas.

Then again, there was that boating incident….

**29- Fast**

Ranka knew she wouldn't stay with him forever. But he never thought that she would go so quickly.

**30- Geometry **

"Why won't you let me help you with your homework?"

"You distract me."

"…..Oh, really?"

**31- Gesture**

"It's the thought that counts."

"What was your thinking behind this bathing suit? It's…. nothing!"

"GAH! DADDY DOES NOT APPROOOOOVE!!!"

Haruhi sighed. Those two lived to drive Tamaki nuts, didn't they?

**32- Conductor**

Tamaki could wave his hands all he wanted, _this_ orchestra was not going to play any music until he showed them where he'd hid the pictures of Haruhi in her swimsuit.

**33- Liberal**

Compared to what the boys had grown up with, Haruhi could now see just how lenient her father had been with her. Really, she didn't envy those rich bastards one bit.

**34- Far**

When Hikaru walks over and hugs him, Kaoru realizes how silly he is to think that his twin could have ever left him behind. They have a bond that nothing can break, not even Haruhi.

**35- Sympathy**

Kyoya wants so bad to punch the sympathetic look off all of their damn faces. But some part of him wants to milk it just a little bit….

**36- Ringing**

A strange wave of vertigo that suddenly hits Haruhi as Tamaki kneels before her on one knee…..

And pulls out a movie ticket.

"Please come see this movie with me?!?"

She's going to kill him very slowly.

**37- Demolishing**

As he watches the girl he loves walk down the aisle to pledge her heart to his brother, one thing runs continuously through Kaoru's mind.

'_Tread softly because you tread on my dreams….' _

And with each step that leads them both away from him, Kaoru is reminded over and over of how true it is.

**38- Pocket**

Tamaki wears his heart on his sleeve. Kyoya keeps his in his pocket, where nobody can see it. Still, you know it's there.

**39- Gambling**

You don't gamble with fate, because the chances of losing are extremely high, but they gamble everyday that they see each other. They both know that one day they'll be caught and forced to end whatever it is between them, but they delude themselves into believing that day is far off.

**40- Brotherhood**

Honey wishes he could have an older brother like Mori. Someone to look out for him always, and take away the pressures of being the Haninozuka heir.

And part of Honey wonders if Chika would like him better if he wasn't the oldest.

**41- Turn**

As the car pulled away from Ouran, it seemed as if every moment of his time spent there flashed in front of Tamaki's eyes. He felt horrible- not saying goodbye, or even telling them the reason he was leaving, but he refused to look back.

It was better that way.

**42- Games **

When Haruhi really stopped to think about it, she realized that their was so much that the boys had missed out on. Like berry picking, fishing, dodge ball… little things that she didn't think were special but meant the world to Tamaki. So if it made him and the others happy she figured she could play along….. But honestly, playing Twister with seven people had been a really stupid idea.

**43- Intent **

It hadn't been Hikaru's goal, making his brother feel left behind, but by the time he realized how Kaoru felt it was too late to get him back.

**44- Ensuing**

Kyoya had always been a firm believer in letting his ends justify his means, nothing could ever change that. However, he was slowly coming around to the idea that sometimes the rest of the world did not conform to that idea.

**45- Pneumonia **

Mori may have been strong and silent, but even he could get sick (as crazy as it sounded). And when he was stuck in bed during the first week of summer, the Host Club came by everyday to make sure he was alright. And while his stoic face remained, they all knew how much he appreciated it.

**46- Skillet**

When Haruhi walked in on the two of them kissing, they half expected her to gasp in shock, faint, or at least stare. But all she did was give them a stern look and say, "Remember, if you play with fire you're going to get burned." When she walked out Nekozawa turned to his sunny-haired companion and said, "What did that mean?" and the other just shrugged.

**47- Shifting **

The balance of power in the Ootori group was formidable indeed. Kyoya didn't know what had made him think it could ever change, but that didn't mean he ever stopped trying.

**48- Lasting **

Haruhi knows all too well that nothing ever lasts forever. So when the divorce lawyer slides the paper over to her she wonders why she thought that the two of them could be infallible.

**49- Sender **

Tamaki was never one to "shoot the messenger" as the commoners said; but he tore the wedding invitation to bits when he got it.

**50- Clock **

Sometimes it felt like the clock tower was mocking them, telling them that time was running out until they would be forced to grow up and get out of the dream. But even when that time came at last, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, and even Haruhi were able to look back on those years and say that the memories would last. And even if given the chance, they wouldn't change a thing. Not even the boating incident.

_Fin_

_Okay, some quick explanations before you all press the review button. _

_5- Taken from the episode The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa, after Tamaki phones the twins to scream about Haruhi's disappearing act. _

_24- It's confusing- basically the Club were coming home from a day at the beach and their car was involved in an accident, and Kyoya was the sole survivor. (sad I know) _

_36- I dare you to tell me that you can't picture him doing this!! __**I DARE YOU**__! _

_46- Come ON people! Neko & Tamaki?!?! Can we be __**serial**__ about this!!!!! _

_Now review and be happy about it! _

_~ Angel_


End file.
